matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxy
Roxy is a Poodle belonging to Jack West Jr. History Early History As a puppy, Roxy once belonged to a family who lived in the suburbs of Adelaide, primarily being loved by their eight-year-old daughter. One day, however, a pair of pit bulls living in the neighbouring house got under the fence and attacked Roxy. The little Poodle fought the larger dogs off even as they tore at her throat and left foreleg, holding out just long enough for help to arrive. Though the clinic she was brought to determined that Roxy would live, her owners believed their daughter wouldn't want a broken dog and abandoned her. Within a few weeks, Roxy had recovered enough that she only had a slight limp when walking, and during her time at the shelter she was left in Roxy exasperated the shelter staff with her constant escapes from her cage. In the months after the Dark Star's return, Lily West asked for a pet dog, leading to Jack and Zoe to arrange a trip to the dog shelter where Roxy was kept. Though Lily was quickly taken by the Labrador Ash, Jack was surprised by Roxy, who having escaped her cage again, caught his attention by pawing at his legs. After hearing the poodle's story from the shelter keeper and liking her fighting spirit, Jack decided that they should adopt Roxy too. Roxy enjoyed hanging around Jack as he worked on the farmland, and the Poodle's attempts to play with Jack's falcon Horus annoyed the old bird, and whenever she was particularly annoyed, Horus would take Roxy's favourite toy and leave it on top of a bookshelf, to Jack's amusement. In November 2016, when Jack was called to a meeting at Pine Gap, Roxy was brought along on the Sky Warrior to the facility. Roxy and Ash were petted by General Abrahamsom before being left with Lily and Alby in the waiting room as Jack was being briefed. However, the Poodle was knocked out by a sleeping gas leaked into the facility, and was summarily taken away, along with Jack and the others by a group of people led by Iolanthe. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Roxy and the others would wake up two days later inside a train-mounted cage, as a man calling himself Hades announced the beginning of the Great Games of the Hydra in the Underworld. When Jack was reunited with his friends in the interim before the next Challenge, Roxy barked happily at his return and nuzzled up against his leg while Iolanthe Compton-Jones explained to the group about the Four Legendary Kingdoms with Jack being used as a last-moment replacement Champion with his human and canine friends being used as hostages to ensure his participation. After the Third Challenge, Roxy ate with the others, and was wary of the strange Neanderthal man E-147, remaining in front of Jack protectively and barking as he began speaking. The following morning, faced with a wall maze for the Fourth Challenge, Jack opted to choose Alby, for his brains, and Roxy, for her easy-to-carry size and protective senses to accompany him. At one stage Roxy leaped out of Jack's arms to attack one of DeShawn Monroe's companions as he attempted to ambush them. Roxy's surprise attack threw the Navy SEAL off-balance and caused him to fall off the ledge into the sulfurous lake below, with Jack narrowly grabbing the poodle before she was dragged down with him. As Jack attempted to grab Mephisto to ensure their escape, Alby held on to Roxy near the exit until Jack returned. Roxy, Ash and Alby were left in the hostage train during the Fifth Challenge, but having learned that all the hostages were going to be executed, Jack fired an RPG at the train tracks, sending Roxy and the other hostages crashing onto the staircase. Once Jack grabbed Roxy, Alby, Ash and Scarecrow's hostage Tomahawk, they began their escape from the Underworld. Roxy remained with the group when they later returned to the Underworld to free Jack and Lily, and returned home to the West farm when the ordeal was over. The Three Secret Cities In the days after returning from the Underworld, Roxy remained close by Jack's side at all times. When Jack and the others prepared to go to New York, Roxy was left behind on the farm with Ash and E-147, with the minotaur being tasked with looking after the two dogs and being reminded not to try and eat them. Trivia Category:Animals with Names Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities